The Beginning
by annabelllee923
Summary: Summary: "You honestly can't believe that I would ever set you free?" Looking at the man In front of me with a bewildered look. "You must think me insane !" The man in front of me laughed a deep menacing laugh and smiled at me before saying, " Oh my dear, I think no such thing and nor will I ever. I know that you will set me free, there's no way around it. It's your destiny."
1. Chapter 1

So this is my second attempt at Fanfiction. I tired a couple years ago and I couldn't really work out all the details, so it fell through. This is the second attempt at that same story, just greatly revised! Reviews are greatly welcome and appreciated. I'm going to try and update this story every two weeks. Anyways I really hope you guys enjoy this story, as much as I'm going to enjoy finally bringing it to life! Alright, enough of that on with the show!

[DISCLAIMER]

Chapter 1

In the beginning there were only Peace, Chaos, and the Four Great Protectors of mankind. The spirit of Light and Peace were known as Ravva. She was said to be brighter and more brilliant then the sun itself. Yet a fierce warrior when it came to her duty. Her counterpart and sworn enemy, Vaatu. The spirit of Darkness and Chaos was said to instill fear with just his very presence. The very sight of him would drive you to insanity. Ravva and Vaatu were forever to be locked in a viscous battle to death. Ravva fighting to weaken and destroy, Vaatu fighting to conquer and destroy. Each one always so close , but never truly able .

The Four Protectors of mankind were said to be the wisest and most just of all creatures ever to live. They took the form of a Lion Turtle, imposing and wise. The Lion Turtles, being so large in size that they allowed mankind to erect their cities atop their shells. Each of the Lion Turtles held the power to control one of the four elements: Earth,Air, Fire, and Water. Whenever the people wandered into the Spirit Wilds of the Lion Turtles shells, they would grant the people with the ability to bend the element the Lion Turtle was affiliated with. Upon the people's return to the city, the power was to be returned. There was one power though that all the Lion Turtles each possessed. The power to Energybend. With this style of bending, they were able to bend the very souls of mankind. It's what allowed them to give the powers and take them back. A very old and powerful form of bending , which they never shared. The Lion Turtles feared what it could do to mankind.

But as time passed mankind became resentful and selfish. Mankind didn't want to return the power, they had grown to love it and all the connivence it gave them. They were resentful towards the Lion Turtles, because they believed that they wanted the power all to themselves. So instead of returning to their cities, the people began to flee the Lion Turtles shells. The Lion Turtles decided to turn a blind eye to all of this, putting to much faith and trust into mankind. Using their newfound powers, the people began to rebuild their cities. Each with their own customs and cultures. It wasn't long before the four new cities became the four great nations. To the North, South, East, and West laid the great Air Nomads with their grand and breathtaking temples. In the Northern and Southern poles of the world, would lie the Great Watertribes. To the West you would find the fierce Fire Nation in all its glory. Finally to the East is where the massive and vast Earth Kingdom lied. Each of the nations equally magnificent in their own ways, and for a time things were peaceful. For everyone seemed happy and content. But sadly this golden era for mankind would not last as long as the Lion Turtles hoped. It seemed as the nations grew, so did their hunger for power. It wasn't long before there were outbreaks of civil war. Neighbor against neighbor, brother against father. Death was ravaging the lands, benders founds new and deadly ways to use their power. It seemed as if civilization itself was coming undone at the seems. What mankind failed to realize though was that all their hate and anger was feeding the greatest evil itself. As mankind's bloodlust grew so did Vaatus powers. And as his power grew stronger, Ravvas grew weaker.

It was only when Vaatu had cornered and captured Ravva, that the Lion Turtles realized the error of their leniency. They began to search endlessly, from the mortal and spirit world alike. It was only when Ravva sang her heart wrenching melody, that the Lion Turtles were able to find her. When they finally reached her, it was nearly to late. Vaatu had defiled her and left her drained of almost all her life force. Leaving her to be nothing but any empty husk of her once former self. She explained to the protectors that the only thing keeping her alive, was the life growing inside her. Before Vaatu returned they took Ravva away to the Sacred Spirt Oasis in the Northern Watertribe. It was one of the few untouched places left in the mortal world that had not been defiled by they're war. There they took her into the blessed pool where they hoped she Would be able to heal and regain her strength. The Protecters new though that by then Vaatu had already discovered that Ravva was gone. They new they had to stop him before he could cause anymore harm to the spirit of in their pure forms, they tracked down Vaatu down. When they found him, with their combined powers they were able to subdue him long enough to trap him in the hollow of the Tree of Time. Forever suspending him in time. Without Vaatus influence they new that mankind would begin to rebuild themselves.

Once the protectors returned, they saw that the Spirit Oasis wasn't even able to help the Spirit. She was only able to gather enough strength to give birth to her child. In her last moments of life she made the Protectors swear that they would care and protect the child until their dying breaths. As the last of her life force, the protectors took the child. They knew the child would need to be protected regardless of any promise made. For she was to one day to rake her mothers place as the Spirit and protector of Peace and Light. They would raise and train her to one day walk in her mothers footsteps and one day possibly bring harmony to the world.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, here's the second chapter and fair warning, there may be some errors in there. This is my first time writing from first person POV, so bare with me please. Suggestions and tips are appreciated. I didn't expect to have this chapter done so soon, but regardless of that I hope you guys enjoy. Reviews are welcome!

[DISCLAIMER]

Chapter 2

I jolt awake covered in cold sweat. I can almost hear my heart jumping out of my chest. I try to slow my breathing and place my head between my knees to stop all the blood from rushing to it. Every night for the past month and a half, ever since I turned 18 it's been the same damn nightmare. I use have similar nightmares when I was younger, but never this intense. Its only ever in fragments, that rotate through a cycle every few days. I can always hear the laughing, menacing and bone chilling. Sometimes I can still hear it ringing in my ears when I wake up. I wanted to ask my Masters what it all meant, it was all too lucid to be nothing more then a simple nightmare. But I couldn't ask them, they would just tell me to stop worrying about such nonsense. Then they would proceed to tell me to go back to my training, just like when I was younger. There was no room in my life for nonsense. Only work. Shaking myself out of my stupor I knew there was no point in trying to go back to sleep. The nightmare always had a way of shaking me up. Even though the sun had yet to breech the horizon, I could tell it was early morning. I could faintly hear the chirping of the birds outside my window. I decide I might as well get some early morning training in before the rest of the school wakes up. I climb out of my bed and begin to dress. I throw on my long black training pants, that are just loose enough to not restrict movement. I then wrap my black slip around my torso and tie the sash around my waste securely. Putting on my slippers and tying back my hair in a tight braid, I quietly slip out of my room and begin to head towards the training room.

The trek from my room to the training room, was a long and tedious walk. My room was placed on the opposite side of the schools complex, next to the Masters quarters. The rest of the students had the luxury of their quarters being connected to the training room. I had always been kept separate from the rest. After today though, that would all change. I would no longer have to make the journey across the complex and I would no longer be separate from everyone else. Today was the day that the Masters and I would choose the four students who would become the schools new elite team; The Dragon Warriors and I was to be their leader. The Masters had each handpicked four master benders from each of the respective elements. They were all to compete in a show of skill in front of us and the entire school. For whatever reason the Masters wouldn't allow me to partake in the initial choosing of the candidates. They had only told me that whichever four that we selected, all of us would be moved into our own completely separate complex. Where we would have our own training facility and housing. I found it all to be exciting as well as nerve racking at the same time. It was the first time that I would be truly interacting with people of my own age. The closets person I had to a friend growing up was Sokka. He was two years older then me and the only other non-bender at the school besides myself. The only reason I was able to be around him was because his father Sifu Hakoda, was the Martial Arts Master at the school. Despite are small age gap, we managed to get along fine. There are times though when we would bicker like brother and sister. He constantly teases me about how seriously I take my training, that would typically land him on his back. Now with the choosing ceremony later in the day, that was all coming to an end. I would no longer be able to train with him or take meals with him. I knew that he wasn't going anywhere, yet I still couldn't help the feeling of loss that overtook me. I was losing the only person that actually understood what it felt like to be alone, who knew how it felt to be an outcast. The entire situation as a whole was rattling to my system. Not only would I have to move in with complete strangers, but I would also have to lead them. Me a non-bender, leading a group of highly skilled benders from all reaches of the world. Yes I was a highly trained warrior, possibly one of the best to date, but was it enough? Everything had been in the making for as long as I could remember, and through the years I tried to prepare myself. I'm not sure if I was prepared though, for any of it.

Finally reaching the training room, I push all my thoughts of today's later events to the back of my mind. I remind myself there will be plenty of time to worry later. Before beginning I take a moment and look around the room. The floors padded so to ensure an easier fall. Large wooden training post lined along the back of the room. I walk back to the far left corner of the room where one of the wooden posts stands. I run my hands over the post looking for a specific notch I had made in the wood years ago. When I find it I lightly brush it with my finger tips, letting the memory of that day wash over me. I can still hear Sifu Hakodas voice echoing in my head.

" No! Less use of legs and more arms. Remember, the point of this form is to reduce the recoil needed to gather energy for the next strike. Firmly plant your feet, tighten your core and STRIKE!" I watched intently as he hit the post with such force I thought it might snap. Turning back to face me, he says "There's no room for mistake, only accuracy. You will continue until I say stop. Now go!"

And I didn't stop, not even when my knuckles were bloodied and broken. I stood there all night and this notch was proof. So many memories in just one post, not even just the room alone. Looking around the room I can practically see the ghosts of my pasts training sessions with Sifu dancing around the room. Always training harder, mediating more, going until there was no room for fault. Only perfection, like I had been taught since day one. Losing myself in the memories I hadn't heard someone enter the room behind me.

"Katara?" I quickly break out of my trance and spin around to find Sokkas wide gray eyes staring at me questioning. " What are you doing down here, and at this hour? Shouldn't you be getting some sleep? Today's a big day after all."

As I cross the floor to come stand in front of him, I say " I couldn't sleep, the nightmare again. Also I thought I would have one more go at this room before I had to say goodbye." I trail off looking off to the side to examine the walls.

" When are you going to tell the Masters about the Nightmare? It's been over a month and a half since they started up again, its stressing you out. You already put yourself through enough as it is. "

I can feel him studying my face , watching for some sort of reaction. Sokka was the only one I had told about my Nightmares, he was the only one who seemed to care enough to listen. A light snort escapes my lips and I turn to face him again. " You don't think I want to tell them? That's all I want to do, but I can't. At least not right now, what with me getting moved into the new complex and the forming of the Dragon Warriors. They'll tell me I have more important things to worry about and then send me to Hama for sleeping herbs."

" How are you feeling about today by the way? " he looks at me timidly.

" I'm feeling confused, scared, excited, anxious." I sit down on the floor and bury my face into my knees before I continue. " Its all so sudden and new for me Sokka. I was trained to be a lethal weapon and warrior, not a leader. I'm scared I'm going to mess up. Remember? Nothing less but perfection." I look up at him and I'm trying to fight back the tears from spilling. Sokka crouches down next to me and takes my chin into his hand. " Katara. Look at me. " I let my eyes meet his. " You're going to do fine, I know the Masters can be hard at times. But you know as well as I do they care about you, and all they want what is best for you. They wouldn't give you this responsibility if they didn't believe you were capable. They know you're going to mess up, you're only human. All the Masters and including me believe in you, you're going to make one hell of a Dragon Warrior." For a moment he pauses, then adds "and promise me once everything settles down, you'll talk to the Masters about your nightmares?"

I sit there for a moment soaking his words in. I look at him and say, " Thank you Sokka, I needed that. And yes I promise." I say solemnly.

"Good" he responds. Then Sokkas trade mark grin crosses his face, spreading from ear to ear and I already know what's coming. " And I know you did, the great Sokka always knows what's best!

All seriousness gone now, I jab him in the arm and stand up. "Great my ass!"

"Ow!" He exclaims, making a face at me.

"Wimp" I tease.

" Please, I was just being nice. Trying to make you feel better, if I wanted I could have you on the ground in five seconds flat!"

I snicker " Sokka, as much as I would love to prove you wrong it's going to have to wait." Grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the exist "We both need to leave and start getting ready for the day, lets go!"

" Of course your majesty! Away we go!"

We make our way down the corridors of the complex, continuing are light banter. Leaving our worries and ghosts behind for the time being.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright here's the 3rd chapter. It took me awhile to throw this together, I kept having to switch things around for it to flow better. I am looking for a Beta or just a second set of eyes. So I apologize in advance for any misspelling or grammatical errors. But I hope everyone enjoys it, please review! I appreciate feedback!

Chapter 3

[Disclaimer]

Sokka and I come to a stop in front of his door, we face each other and exchange a quick hug. As we each pull back he says "You should hurry back and start to wash up, I know I'm going to have to after that hug." He snickers.

I scowl at him "Trying to say I smell bad or something? You're one to talk you know?"

"I'm just being honest Katara, you sweat more then the average platypus bear." He crinkles his nose, with a twinkle of humor in his eyes. " You really should go though, the last thing you want is Master Pakku catching you. Especially today, you'll never hear the end of it."

I could already hear the lecture echoing through my head, like so many she had received before. Just the thought was more then enough to convince her.

With one last goodbye, I turn around and break into a steady jog. As I reach the door to my room, I slip in quietly and begin to ready myself for the long day ahead of me. I start to peel off my training gear and wash and wash away all the sweat and grime from the previous day. Drying myself off, I walk towards my wardrobe knowing it would hold new robes from Master Iroh. The night before any big event Master Iroh would place brand new robes made from some of the finest material and sometimes new leather boots when he new the previous ones began to give out, and all were made in the Fire Nation. Master Iroh never ceased to amaze her with the robes he would bring her. Fabrics made of bright reds, pinks, and even occasion gold. The boots always in the traditional pointed toe style that was popular among the Fire Nation nobility. Even though Master Iroh was not part of any noble blood line, he was still highly respected upon the nobility as if he was one of them. Not just as a master firebender, but also as council to Fire Lord Ozai and his Generals. Because of this he had vast connections in the nation and was able to procure such beautiful garments for Katara. She didn't personally agree with Master Irohs affiliation with the Fire Lord, but nonetheless she trusted his judgment.

Master Iroh was the only Master that was aware of her nightly activities. I suspected he had put the robes in her wardrobe while she had been in the training room earlier that morning. Opening her wardrobe, she was surprised to find the robes weren't the typical robes she would receive. They weren't red, gold or even pink but black. Instead of a dress, it was pants and a shirt similar to her training gear but more formal. On closer inspection she realized they were nearly identical to the Masters formal robes. Instead of symbols of their respective nations, there were Dragons gracing her robes stitched in with deep purple and hints of gold. The boots were like her past ones, yet instead of a brown they were pitch black with gold stitching going up the sides.

For a moment Katara ran her hands over the garment in awe. I could feel tears forming in my eyes, threatening to fall. I realized that this wasn't just a garment that Master Iroh gave her so they would all looked uniformed. But his way of saying that she would no longer be a regular student. She was joining the ranks of her Masters, she was to become one of them. The ceremony wasn't simply to just build an elite team, it was a ceremony for her transitioning to Master.

It all made more sense to me now, why the Masters put so much importance on this day. Mentally shaking myself and drying my eyes, I grab the robes from the closet and quickly dress myself. Sliding my boots on with ease, they were just long enough to cover the ends of my pants. Perfect. I tie back my hair in a tight braid and strap my sword to my back.

Taking a moment to look myself over in the small mirror, a small sense of pride wells up inside my chest. For a single moment all my fears and anxiety of the day vanish, and feel more ready to take on the ceremony then ever before.

Hearing a lite knock on my door, I walk over and slide it open to find Master Iroh there with a gentle smile on his face.

"Are you ready to go down to breakfast Miss Katara?"

It's takes every fiber of my being to not smother my Master in an embrace.

" I just wanted to thank you Master. I don't even know how to begin to express the gratitude I feel. These robes they're perfect and I will always treasure them."

For a moment he says nothing and just simply continues to smile at me before saying, " Miss Katara, it actually wasn't my idea to get you these robes."

I look at him in confusion.

" I was still going to get you robes, but I hadn't thought about getting ones like these made. It was Master Pakkus Idea. We had already planned on announcing your advancement, but he felt these would make much more of a statement. It was very kind of him to suggest them. A way for you to really stand out."

I could feel my face go from confusion to utter shock. Master Pakku had never been fond of me every sense I was I was able to talk. He didn't like to train women and it had taken the consistent hounding of all the other Masters for him to finally concede to train me. I had begun training at age 6 with all the others, it wasn't until 4 years later that he would give me the time of day.

The fact that he would go out of his way to make sure I received such a garment on a day like this, confused me. It was unexpected.

Finally Meeting Master Irohs eyes I say " I suppose I owe him a great deal of gratitude when I see him."

" Yes you do my dear, but don't worry about it till after the ceremony. He's going to be more focused on making sure everything runs smoothly today. I'm more then certain that will be the topic when we get to breakfast. We should hurry along now, don't want to keep them waiting to long. Although I suspect Sokkas already started on his first bowl."

Simply nodding, I follow him as we make our way to the breakfast hall.

When we enter the dining room everyone is all eating their morning meals. There's a certain air about the room, I can tell everyone is just as never ours as I am for the day. Sokkas face is buried in his bowl just as Master Iroh had predicted. I swear he could put down more food then a flying bison sometimes. Next to him is Sifu Hakoda and I see him talking to Master Paindoi , the swords master. Across from them are Masters Gyatso, Kyoshi and Pakku. All of them going over what I suspect to be day's events. Master Pakku glances up and meets my gaze and his eyes flicker down to my robes. I barely catch it, but I see what I take for admiration flicker through his eyes. It's gone with in an instant and then he addresses me.

" So nice of you to finally join us this morning,I almost thought you weren't going to make it.

Before I can respond Master Iroh says " I am to blame Pakku, ramblings of an old man. Forgive me."

" It does not matter, I'm just glad you made it down. Katara must eat and Master Kyoshi would like to go over the proceedings for today's ceremony one last time. So Please do sit so we can commence."

Master Iroh and I take are seats, and I begin to pick through my food. I don't have much of an appetite but I know I must eat. I won't have another chance until much later tonight.

" Before I begin, I would just like to say that those robes suit you very well Katara. You truly look like a Master." Master Kyoshi says appraisingly.

I smile and I feel heat rise in my cheeks. " Thank you Master."

" You're very welcome." She pauses before continuing. " Now down to business. Sokka you will enter the area first and give the opening speech. Then you will announce us one by one. "

Sokka looks up from his bowl and nods in understanding. Then bringing her gaze back to me " Katara you will be the last to enter and you will be seated with us. Once we are all seated, Sokka will then begin to announce the candidates. All 4 groups will come out begin their first matches. These will all be judged by our other bending teachers, but you should still pay that, the last two benders from each group will then give an exhibition of their talents, which we all including yourself Katara will be Juding. Whichever of the two we choose from each group of candidates will then face off in a duel with Master Paindo. If they can last 5 min with him, then they will become Dragon Warriors.

Once we are done with the initial choosing of your team, we will announce your transition from Student to Master."

It seems as if the debriefing was more for me then anyone else, I was fine with it know. The more I knew, the more I could prepare myself.

I hear Master Pakku clear his throat. " Alright since that's all out of the way, I'm sure the other students are nearly done seating. We should begin to head to the arena, it's going to be a long day. I hope everyone has had their fill."

Glancing down at my bowl, I know my stomach will be making noises before the end of the day. With my nerves though I knew I wouldn't be able to hold the food down either.

We all begin to stand and file out of the small dinning hall and make our way to the arena. Master Pakku is behind and without thinking I turn around ask him, " May I have a quick word with you Master?"

" Yes, but do make it quick, we don't have much time."

" Of course Master. I just wanted to thank you for the robes, I feel greatly honored that you believe I am worthy of them. Up until seeing them, I have been very unsure of myself and wether or not I would make a suitable leader. But these robes have given me a new resolve."

He continues to look at me, trying to decide how to answer.

Gently taking my arm, he guides me from the room and we begin to walk. An eternity seems to pass before he finally speaks.

" Katara, I know I have always been hard on you, this is no secret. I've been that way because I wanted you to be the best and be prepared. The world is harsh and you will be experiencing much more it now with your new position. I wanted you to be able to face any new challenge that came your way, as many will be coming soon. I'm very happy that you appreciate the robes, you deserve them. These will mark you above the rest. Always remember though, even as a Master and leader you need to be open to others ideas. If you refuse others council you can stunt not only your growth but others as well. I know this from experience. You are a symbol for a new beginning, and I as well the other Masters will never be far."

Stopping suddenly, I embrace my Master letting all my doubts fall away with it. He returns the embrace. It doesn't last long before he pulls away.

" Now we must be on our way. We need to catch up with others, they should be lining up by now."

I smile and nod in agreement, we hurry to catch up with the others. It doesn't take us long to reach the arena. The others are already lined up awaiting to be called, I can hear Sokkas voice loud and clear from outside the arena. I can tell he's almost finished with the opening speech.

I take my place behind Master Paindoi , and it's not long before Sokka begins to announce our names.

One by one the line becomes smaller and finally I hear my name. " Finally I present to you, Prodigy of the Great Masters and soon to be Leader of the Dragon Warriors. Katara!"

With my head held high, I enter the arena my thoughts are drowned out by the explosion of applause and cheering. No turning back now.


End file.
